


The acid incident

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: have you ever wonded why paul´s face looks like a lasagna, you´ll find out





	The acid incident

Paul was at ratigan´s mansion, he was writing some stuff about today, paul saw him, he was smiling at him like if he was planning something.  
Ratigan: hello there paul..  
Paul: hi there,how´s goin?  
Paul looked nervous at the man, because y´know he was mean to them.  
Ratigan: can you help me with something at the warehouse.  
Paul: why you said that?  
Ratigan just pet paul´s head, making him cringe.  
Ratigan: so let´s go,shall we?  
Paul: ok.  
They went to one of padraic´s warehouses  
Paul had a short conversation with him, padraic stare at the boy with an evil smile.  
When they arrived, ratigan looked at the boy.  
Ratigan: can you go to move those boxes from the left  
Paul: ok.  
Paul went to the boxes, but suddenly he heard something,Paul ran to see if everything okay.  
Paul: sir,where are you?, this is not funny.  
But a sulphuric acid barrel fell down and hit paul´s face, burning him-  
He fell down on the floor,screaming in agony due to the acid, the last thing he saw was a shadowy figure with red eyes staring at him.

Paul woke up on a hospital bed, he saw his parents and his friend: paullie.  
Claire: glad my baby boy baby survived.  
Paul: can someone give me a mirror?  
Jack: here you go son!.  
As he took the mirror, he saw that his face got burned.  
Paul: oh god, I look like a lasagna man.  
Then paullie entered the room..  
Paullie: hey paul, are you okay..ratigan just told me that he just slipped the barrel of acid form his ha…oh.  
Paul: hi paullie, do you like my face.  
Paullie:no, you look like an avocado had sex with an older and more disgusting avocado, not gently, it was hate-fucking.  
Paul:oh.  
Paullie: you look like Freddy Krueger face-fucking a topographical map of Utah.  
Paul: well mom and dad, lets think about the bright of this, I have this white mask that I had.  
Jack: you mean the white mask of your ``knightmare´´suit, of course you can, many heroes and people had a mask to hide his face like Jason vorhees.  
Paul: the Sally face killer, but I think is a great idea.  
Claire: get well soon my Grapefruit, we´ll call you later,okay?  
After paul´s parents went out of the room. Paullie looked at him.  
Paullie: well, I just wanted to say that,…ratigan told me about that he didn’t throw the acid barrel, it just he slipped out from his hands, but he´s lying.  
Paul: I think that he did that right away!.  
Paullie: maybe…  
Paul: tell your boyfriend that..  
Paullie: he´s not boyfriend, I´m not in love with him, he´s in love with me!, im 17, he can´t do that, but im so afraid of him.  
Paul:…  
Paullie: but hey, maybe one day, I´ll say that right in his face.  
Paul: you´ll have to wait.  
Then paullie stayed with paul.  
And that´s why paul has his burnt face


End file.
